


An endless loop of poor decisions

by sainthound



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, Light Angst, Mother-Son Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-10-08 09:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17384180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sainthound/pseuds/sainthound
Summary: Nurf makes a call before he sets off for Camp Campbell.





	An endless loop of poor decisions

"Off to camp whatsit, huh?"

Nurf beams, holding the payphone in both hands like a comfort blanket. "Camp Campbell, mom. Write it down, 'cause you're picking me up at the end of summer, right?"

"Yeah, if I stay on my best behaviour I should be out by July." He can hear the laughter in his mother's voice, and it makes him want to laugh too. "You'll be on your best behaviour too, yeah? Promise me."

"Promise," Nurf tells her. He's never meant anything so much in his entire life.

His mother makes a satisfied humming noise. "Remember what I told you. What did I tell you?"

"You see someone getting beat on, don't beat on 'em as well. Beat on the beaters, then it's even," Nurf recites. There's a seed of doubt in the back of his mind, but he pushes it down and tries to ignore it. It won't do to dwell on what might not happen.

He'll try not to beat on anyone, unless they deserve it. He'll try.

But he can't make any promises.

"Good boy," his mother praises. Even through the crackly payphone line he can hear the love in her voice, and that's one thing he never doubted, ever.

The automated voice on the receiver reminds him he has one minute left.

"Mom," he almost yelps, suddenly desperate. "I love you. You promise you'll be there to pick me up? Promise!"

His mother hesitates. Then, "I promise. Okay? Have a good summer, sweetie. Bye bye."

"Bye. I love you, mom. Bye bye." Nurf swallows hard and ignores his stinging eyes.

"I love you too, honey."

The line goes dead, and he holds onto the receiver for a long moment, listening to the tone. He slams it back into its holder, perhaps a little too roughly - hopefully the plastic isn't cracked, but he can't be sure.

Despite what his mother said, he knows she can't make any promises either.


End file.
